


PR Oneshots

by thisurlislame



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisurlislame/pseuds/thisurlislame
Summary: This is where I’m gonna post all my one shots that I do for practice. Trimberly af





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I googled random prompts and one of them just said 'car' and I laughed so I decided to use it.

This ride was different. Serene, almost. In some ways, it felt like she was just an observer to the moment, as though she was watching it through a screen. The gentle hum of the car reverberated around the space, and she turned her gaze from the window over towards the driver. Her hand was loosely gripping onto the top of the steering wheel, with the other holding on to Trini’s hand. Her eyes traveled upwards to leather-clad arms and to her face. A small smile met here eyes, soon followed by soft brown eyes.  


“You’re staring.”  


“It’s hard not to."  


Kim let out a gentle laugh, briefly untangling their fingers to better hold the wheel as she made a turn. “Wow, since when did you get so smooth?”  


Trini briefly fiddled with the radio, not wanting to let Kim know that she’s blushing. She eventually turned the radio off. “I have my moments.”  


Another comfortable silence filled the car, and Trini soon felt herself becoming overwhelmed with the feeling that her heart was too big for her chest. She really wished she could take a picture of this moment. The setting sun peaking out from behind the trees as they drove towards Zack’s house. She could already imagine the boys jumping around the bonfire, screaming at the top of their longs to some cheesy pop song, a little tipsy from the beer Zack brought. Jason finally letting himself be a teenage boy, and not their fearless leader. Billy getting to share his heart of gold without bullies tearing him down. Zack getting to forget about the worries of his mom, even if just for a night.  


Trini looked over at Kim, her heart growing even more. Trini knew so much about Kim, more than she knew about herself. She knew how hard the girl was on herself, how she couldn’t forgive herself for the mistakes she made, and how that takes such a toll on her. But to see her so relaxed as she drove, humming along to whatever song was in her head, Trini couldn’t describe the feeling.  


“I love you”  


Kim brought their entwined fingers up towards her lips to place a gentle kiss to Trini’s hand. “I love you too, sap.”  


Soon the girls were parked at Zack’s house, and the two began the walk towards the spot where they had their first bonfire all those months ago. Just as Trini imagined, the boys were jumping around the fire, singing along to a country song that Billy probably picked. Zack noticed the girls first, waving them over.  


“Look who finally decided to join us! Can’t you two keep it in your pants for just five minutes?”  


Trini opted to not dignify that with a response, and instead picked up the closest rock and chucked it at him. As soon as it hit his arm, he yelled out and clutched his arm dramatically. “Jason, Trini just hit me with a rock! I think I’m dying.”  


“Nice shot, Trini!”  


“What the fuck Jason? I thought we were best friends forever?”  


Trini couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Zack and Jason continued their argument. Looking back towards the fire, Trini’s laughter grew at the sight of Billy and Kim trying their hardest to dance. Or at least what she assumed was a dance. The two were smiling like idiots while attempting to... vogue, maybe? Trini wasn’t so sure what they were doing. Kim looked across the fire to her and her smile grew as she motioned for the other girl to come over. With a grin, Trini joined them, and soon Zack and Jason did. All five of them, with all of their struggles and responsibilities, threw them out of sight for a couple hours as they laughed and danced and looked like total idiots.  


Trini wasn’t sure what to call the feeling she had in her chest. Love, maybe, but there was something more. It was indefinable, but Trini knew that she could face Rita everyday for the rest of her life if it meant that she could feel like this, with these people. And in the early hours of the morning, when the fire died down to glowing embers, and the boys were all passed out around it, Kim would place a soft kiss on her forehead, and Trini would know that she wasn’t the only one who felt this way.


	2. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt that said "close your eyes" and decided to just roll with it. I am also super sorry for posting this hella late, college is kicking my ass and I had no inspiration/motivation to write this until yesterday. It's super short tho so you've been warned

“Zack, I swear to God if you do not close your eyes and go to sleep I am going to kick your fucking ass.”

“Oh, like you could reach it, Crazy Girl.”

It was three in the morning, and what had started off as a last-minute decision to camp out after their Friday night bonfire had quickly turned into one of Trini’s biggest regrets. Zack would burst into giggles like a little kid at their first sleepover, and it would be over anything. Even if it had finally gotten quiet, he would somehow find it funny and start giggling all over again.

Trini couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled herself up from the ground, causing Kim to groan as her personal heater left her arms. “T, baby, where are you going?”

Trini didn’t answer. Rather, she pulled Kim up onto her feet. “We’re going to the train car because I cannot handle Zack’s bullshit anymore, and as soon as Jason starts snoring I’m gonna lose it.”

Kimberly nodded sleepily. “Yeah, that’s smart.” Kimberly helped her gather their sleeping bags. “We’ll see you guys in the morning. Don’t stay up all night reading, Billy.”

Billy stopped adjusting his reading light. “Oh, good night guys! And I’ll stop, just as soon as I finish this chapter.”

Kim gave a pointed look at Jason, who waved her off with a sleepy ‘don’t worry, I got ‘im.’ Trini grabbed Kim’s hand and dragged her off towards the car, but not before giving Zack the bird.

 

He giggled even louder.

 

After a few moments of walking, Trini pulled herself into the train car. Turning around, she took the sleeping bag from Kim and held out her hand to help the girl up.

Kim smiled as Trini lifted her into the car. “You’re so chivalrous when you’re pissed.”

“I’m chivalrous all the damn time, princess.”

Kim shrugged. “You’re also pissed off a lot. I think there’s a correlation.”

Trini huffed as she laid out the sleeping bags. “And I think you should go back to sleep.”

Kim crawled into the sleeping bag first, opening her arms for Trini to crawl into. The shorter girl quickly followed, tucking her head into the crook of Kim’s neck. The silence and the warmth of Kim’s embrace calmed Trini immensely, and she had just begun to doze off when Kim placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  


“You know, it’s better to be pissed off than pissed on.”

Trini doesn’t know how, but she could just feel Zack giggling through the ranger bond.

“Close your fucking eyes, Kimberly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a dad joke I hear/say all the time and I personally believe Kim is a master of them so there we go


End file.
